


Искры

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	Искры

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Вокруг душно, громко, многолюдно и тесно — в «Охотничьей луне» яблоку негде упасть. Валентина больше нет, его отпрыска-психопата тоже, и все заслужили небольшую передышку.

Саймон не любитель шумных вечеринок, но сейчас едва обращает внимание, что мимо него то и дело кто-то протискивается, задевая локтями и плечами, обдавая запахами алкоголя, духов и сигаретного дыма. Он смотрит на Джейса, оставаясь чуть поодаль, и не может отвести от него глаз. В приглушенном свете бара тот просто безбожно, невероятно красив — настолько, что хочется ущипнуть себя или посчитать пальцы на руке, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. 

Джейс подносит бутылку из темного стекла к губам, отпивает из узкого горлышка и сглатывает. Саймон зависает на остром движении его кадыка под тонкой кожей. 

Ему все еще не верится, что сегодня вечером — как каждый день из многих последних недель — Джейс нырнет к нему под одеяло, устроится под боком, позволив обнять себя со спины, и им понадобится несколько минут возни, ленивых поцелуев и смешков, чтобы наконец улечься. 

Саймон не помнит, чтобы чувствовал себя настолько живым, даже когда был жив.

Джейс смотрит на него из-под ресниц, в уголках его губ дрожит улыбка, и Саймон даже не пытается сдержать ответную. Должно быть, они выглядят ужасно глупо, переглядываясь через всю длину барной стойки.

Джейс соскальзывает с высокого табурета так же плавно, с этой своей грацией большой кошки, как делает все остальное, и идет к Саймону. Его губы чуть влажно блестят, и Саймону до настойчивого зуда под кожей хочется поцеловать его прямо здесь, при всех.

Джейс цепляет его за руку, ведет за собой к служебному выходу и, когда они оказываются на улице, небрежно прислоняется спиной к стене. Саймон подается к нему еще раньше, чем Джейс успевает поднять взгляд, и касается мягкого изгиба его рта в коротком, совсем невинном поцелуе.

— Привет, — выдыхает Джейс, забираясь ладонями под расстегнутую куртку Саймона, прежде чем поцеловать его снова, гораздо менее целомудренно.

Саймон размыкает губы, поддаваясь, запускает пальцы ему в волосы и путается ими в шелково-гладких золотых прядях. Поцелуй немного горчит терпкой пивной хмелью, и Саймон отчего-то мгновенно чувствует себя пьяным, до головокружения и слабости в коленях.

— Привет… — запоздало шепчет он.

Джейс тянется к нему, торопливо целует опять, держа его лицо в ладонях, и замирает через мгновение, продолжая поглаживать скулы подушечками больших пальцев. Саймон успокаивающе касается губами его запястья: Джейс вечно забывает дышать — нерастраченной любви в нем целый океан, иногда он и сам тонет. Под одуряюще-горячей кожей трепещет пульсом темная венка, и Саймон чувствует частое биение сердца Джейса на кончике языка. 

Когда Джейс открывает глаза, в его зрачках играют золотистые искры — то ли от светящихся над переулком китайских фонариков, то ли от дремлющей у него в крови силы Итуриэля. Он наклоняет голову и прижимается лбом к плечу Саймона, не расцепляя сомкнутых у него на спине рук. Саймон гладит плавный изгиб его поясницы, касается грудью его груди. Беспокойное, живое тепло Джейса словно наполняет его до краев, захлестывает с головой нежностью и огромным, всепоглощающим чувством. Слово «любовь» по сравнению с тем, как она ощущается на самом деле, значит до смешного мало.


End file.
